The invention relates to a method of controlling an electronically commutated d.c. motor having, in particular at least one permanent-magnetic rotor and a wound stator. The d.c. motor is a driving motor for an adjusting device of a pneumatically actuated disc brake. A position of the rotor is determined from electrically measurable parameters without any sensing of the rotor position.
Various methods are known of controlling electrically commutated d.c. motors, in which the angle-of-rotation position and/or the position of the rotor is determined from directly measurable electric quantities, such as the current or voltage, without the use of a position sensor.
Thus, European Patent document EP 0 536 113 discloses the determination of the rotor position from an inductance measurement. This method is characterized by a high precision while the demand for computing power is relatively high.
In view of this prior art, one aspect of the invention is to further develop the method of the above-mentioned type such that a satisfactory position recognition is achieved at many different rotational speeds of the rotor, preferably while reducing the computing power demand.
The invention solves this task by method of controlling an electronically commutated d.c. motor, which has at least one, in particular, permanent-magnetic rotor and a wound stator. The d.c. motor is a driving motor of an adjusting device of a pneumatically actuated disc brake. The rotor position is determined from electrically measurable parameters without any sensing of the rotor position. Two determination methods for detecting the rotor position from electrically measurable quantities are combined with one another. One of the determination methods includes an inductance measurement and another of the determination methods includes measurement of the induced voltage.
Advantageous embodiments are described and claimed herein.
According to the invention, for determining the rotor position, two determination methods for determining the rotor position from electrically measurable parameters or quantities are combined with one another. One of the determination methods includes an inductance measurement and another of the determination methods includes a measurement of the induced voltage.
It is advantageous for two or more determination methods to be mutually combined in this manner. One determination method operates particularly well at low rotational speeds, while the other is more precise at higher rotational speeds. Particularly, in the case of a use on an adjusting device of a disc brake, the position of the rotor should always be determined very precisely in order to prevent a faulty operation of the adjusting device. This is particularly true because only limited computer power is available at the disc brake.
The invention is particularly suitable for controlling a commutated d.c. motor, which is used as the drive of an adjusting device of a preferably pneumatically actuated (with the exception of the adjustment function) brake disc, as known, for example, from European Patent application PCT/EP01/09367.
It is true that it is known per se (see the article “New Commutation Electronics for Low-Noise-Operated Brushless Electric Motors”, Drive Technology 40, 2001, No. 10) to determine the rotor position not only by using an inductance measurement, but also from the induced voltage in the non-energized winding. It is also known that this method requires a lower computing power than the determination by the use of an inductance measurement. The processor can thus be smaller and can, therefore, have a more cost-effective design.
On the other hand, it is also known that the method disclosed in Drive Technology supplies precise, usable results only starting at certain rotational speeds.
Thus, when the rotational speed again falls below a minimum rotational speed, according to a variant of the invention, a switch-over takes place again to the method for the inductance measurement (European Patent document EP 0 536 113), which method operates well, particularly at lower rotational speeds, but is more intensive with respect to the needed computer power (and is therefore more suitable for low rotational speeds).
It is beneficial that, also at a zero rotational speed, a result is available, which is an advantage particularly in the case of a use on a brake.